In Need Of Love
by be minee x
Summary: Takes place after New Moon. Bella tells Edward how much he means to her.


_AN: I thought of this while writing my other story. This is just a oneshot. I may make a story based on this, however. Takes place right after New Moon.  
The Notebook is about two people, Allie and Noah, who fell in love when they were teenagers. After fourteen years, Allie is engaged and about to get married. She sees him in the paper and went down to see him. They end up falling in love all over again, because your first love is never forgotten._

_Disclaimer_: As much as I'd love to own these characters, they are the works of Stephenie Meyer.

**In Need Of Love**

Ever since Edward came back, him and I have been inseperable. Besides the issue with Charlie, he had been attached to my hip. It seemed as if he missed _us _as much as I did.

He stayed in my room every night, whispering in my ear that he would never leave, and he would keep me safe for as long as it would take him.

But on nights like these, when he went hunting, I couldn't deny the hollowness I felt from his presence, or lack thereof.

I sat in my bed reading _The Notebook_. It turned out to be really good, and it had a really good moral. Angela had recommended it to me, and I went to borrow it from the public library. Although it didn't match my particular taste, I found that I enjoyed it.

It reminded me of Edward and Jacob in ways. Edward was Noah, and Jacob was Lon. Edward was my first love. Jacob, I loved, but it wasn't the same. Not enough. Instead of Noah, or Edward leaving Allie, or me, in this story, it was the other way around. However, she didn't really have a choice. When they saw eachother again, I cried, because the love was still there, and always would be. Another reminder of Edward, I would always love him.

I found myself crying over his absence now more than the book. My love for him was so strong and I doubt he even knew it. His family members told me how much of a change I made in him, but did they even know the change Edward made in _me? _Did Edward? It seemed as though he thought that no one could love him because he thought he was a monster. How wrong was he! He made my life a sunny day in the middle of a vicious storm. He would think that if he thought he was horrible, that everyone else would. He would try so hard to be good enough for me. When all wanted was for him to be himself. He didn't need to try for me.

Book forgotten, I stood up and walked to the bathroom to clean my face of the tears and ghosts of my former pain.

After I finished I walked back into the room and sat down on my bed, deep in thought.

I really needed to show Edward how much I loved him. I needed to show him. He needed to know.

I fell asleep soon after that.

I awoke to the birds chirping and the coolness of Edward's arms around me.

"Good morning, Bella," he whispered, while he kissed my forehead and nuzzled his nose there.

I didn't say anything in reply. I just sat up and turned to him. He looked puzzled as he sat up with me. I looked into his eyes before I got onto my knees. I continued staring at him until he started to open his mouth the say something, mostly due to my silence.

"Bella, what's wro-." He was cut off when I threw my arms around him and hugged him with all my might. He seemed surprised at first, but wrapped his arms around me gently, but firmly.

I hugged him for awhile, just holding him and taking in that he was really here. That he wasn't a dream. He just held me back. For about fifteen minutes we just hugged, holding eachother while breathing in eachother's scents. I started to run my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. He sighed in what seemed like pleasure.

"Bella?" he whispered at last.

I didn't pull back when I answered him. "Sorry, I needed to just hug you. Ever since you came back, I hadn't had a chance to actually do that." I told him quietly.

He smiled against my neck and tightened his grip on me.

"You know I love you, right? That I love you so much that it hurts? That I would go to the ends of the Earth, go through the fires of Hell just to tell you that? I would brave any danger just to save you, even from you. I would give up my life so that you could go on. I would give my life over to you if you asked me. I would never deny you anything. You know I have never loved someone this much in my life. You know that you are the only one who can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. You know that right?" I beseeched him.

The look on his face was enough to make my heart rate skyrocket. He looked like he was about to cry. I had never seen him look so sad and happy at the same time. For that time, I thought he was about to shed tears.

"Never lose faith that I know that." He started, "I have never had someone love me that much, and for that, for _you_, I am entirely grateful. Bella, thank you for loving me, for forgiving me." He voice cracked.

"I love you, Edward." I told him, speaking the words proudly.

"I love you, Bella." His voice cracked again.

He pulled away from me only to kiss me fully on the lips with so much passion that I didn't know he ever had. I didn't push it this time, because I knew love didn't come from physical gratification. It came from the heart.

* * *

_AN: AHA! Finished. Review. :D_


End file.
